vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Opa-Opa
Summary Opa-Opa is the main protagonist of Sega's Fantasy Zone video game series of "cute 'em up" shooters (named as such due to the bright colors and bizarre enemies). He is a sentient spaceship who has a brother named Upa-Upa who is the leader of the Fantasy Zone defense squad, and O-Papa, his father. In the space year 6216, Opa-Opa was initially sent in to defeat the forces of Menon after it was learned that the forces of Menon caused an economic crisis by stealing currencies from other planets to fund the construction of a huge fortress. After learning that his father, O-Papa, was behind the forces of Menon, Opa-Opa was left in a state of emotional conflict. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Opa-Opa Origin: Fantasy Zone Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient spaceship Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0; Opa-Opa is 38 cm high, 40 cm wide and 52 cm long), Flight, Spaceflight, Energy Projection (Can shoot energy beams/projectiles via Wide/Laser Beam), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs and quartet missiles), Size Manipulation (Can increase the size of his wings and shots/bombs), Superhuman Speed (Via various engines), Danmaku (Can shoot a 7-way shot and drop bombs at the same time via Shower Bombs), Fire Manipulation (with Fire Bomb, Back Fire and Fireball), Electricity Manipulation (with Thunder Volt), Air Manipulation (Can launch out spiraling whirlwinds via Hurricane), Summoning (Can summon a giant 256-ton weight from the sky via Heavy Bomb), Forcefield Creation (via Barrier/Shield), Healing (Can increase/replenish his health via Blue/Red Bottle), Light Manipulation (Can see in the dark via Super Lights), Purification (Type 2; Opa-Opa used the Drop Tear to get rid of his own vice, which would've irreversibly corrupted Opa-Opa), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (The rubber boots allows Opa-Opa to walk on electric floors without blowing up) Attack Potency: Unknown (Can defeat bosses that can survive hits from Heavy Bombs and even his own father, but is featless otherwise) Speed: FTL (Casually traveled across planets; dodged Kobabeach's lasers; fought in front of a vortex that may or may not be a black hole) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can carry up to 9 Heavy Bombs without any change to his speed or stamina. Heavy Bombs varied in weight from 16 tons (Fantasy Zone) to 256 tons (Super Fantasy Zone)) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Opa-Opa's durability cannot readily be verified due to lack of sources outside of game mechanics. Though in Fantasy Zone II, he has a health bar) Stamina: High; does not seem to tire in flight Range: At least several meters (Due to his small size, the gameplay only displays several meters) Standard Equipment: Retractable Feet, Twin Shot, Bombs, Twin Bombs *'Optional Equipment:' Wide Beam, Laser Beam, 7-Way Shot, Fire Bomb, Smart Bomb, Heavy Bomb, Cross Rang, Rubber Boots, Super Lights, Ultra Bombs, Quartet Missiles, Back Fire, Thunder Volt, Hurricane, Ultra Bomb, Shower Bombs, Barrier/Shield, Drop Tear Intelligence: Opa-Opa had battled the forces of Menon on his own, implying that he is skilled in combat Weaknesses: May experience emotional stress should a foe reveal itself to be someone he trusts (for example, his own father). When defeated, loses most of his upgrades except his default ones Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Purification Users Category:Sega Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fantasy Zone Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Spaceships Category:Anime Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Size Manipulation Users